Secret Fedishes
by Silver-Pheonix74
Summary: Everyone has a secret. Hell, even Takao has one. However, Rei gets curious and sees all hint which leads to one secret. Why is it a touchy subject towards Kai anyways too? Hints of ReiTakao and KaiTakao. OoC.


**Warning(s):** Yaoi ( boyXboy ) for those yaoi haters. I guess that's it.

**Pairing(s):** Hints of KaiTaka ( Kai Hiwatari X Takao Kinomiya ), and ReiTaka ( Rei Kon X Takao Kinomiya )

**Note(s):** This was inspired by a few fanfics that I read, and apparently, these traits that Takao has in this fic might be canon. It's no wonder Takao beybattles without fear, nor worry.

I'm new to writing Beyblade, so if anyone's OoC, then tell me. I'll try and be IC next time, alright? All I know is their english personalities, so if their japanese personalities are different, then tell me. All I know is Kai's personality. That's it. That's all.

I'm sorry if I got any spelling wrong. The only spelling corrections I have are google. So, if I made any mistakes, tell me.

Criticism is welcome.

I do not own Beyblade.

Enjoy! xD x3

**X-X-X-X  
Normal PoV**

"I'll be there in a minute, Kyoujuu. Just don't give any hints to Takao when I get there. Remember, it's a surprise." A certain golden-eyed nekojin, "Alright... Talk to ya later."

It's been a while since said golden-eyed nekojin seen his friend for a while, and he decided to drop by for a visit. He then started to think of his other friend for a while now. He kept in touch with his friend by month letters, he then started to notice a change in his friend. He did change over the years, and he's practically older now. He then started to notice how his writting changed too from when he first started to write. He admitted, it was a little silly, but he began to get curious. The all the lazy Takao Kinomiya has a career now, and he actually plans to get that job. He wondered about certain things too, like his habits. He wondered if his habits has changed in anyway. He decided to dwell onto that, and keep an eye out for any changes, or not.

Once by the river where he's suppose to meet his other friends, he grinned brightly, "Hey there, guys!"

"Oh hey, Rei! Long time no see!" Said a blond, grinning back, "So, are you ready to surprise Takao today?"

Rei gave a thumbs up, "You know it Max. Where's Kyoujuu?"

"He's distracting Takao, so we're on our own on this." Said Max, giving a disappointed smile, "However, he did managed to get Kai to come here."

Rei laughed, "Kai? I doubt that. I'll see it when I believe it, Max."

"Hn." Said a voice behind Rei. The nekojin turned around to see a dual-haired teen behind him. He apparently still had those triangles and scarf around, so he looked no different.

Rei smiled, showing his fang, "So he did come. How nice."

"Lets go surprise Takao then!" Cheered the blond, obviously too impatient to wait any longer.

They then literally marched their way to the dojo, with a Kai, keeping his pace, following them.

**X-X-X-X**

Once there, they literally walked throught the dojo door, only to find Takao on the phone, fiddling with his hair... Which was still long, and on a loose ponytail.

"Thank you, Brooklin! I'll call again soon... Uh-huh... Uh, I'm making sure you're okay." The bluenet said, seeming embarrassed, "... Right. So, anyways, I gotta go. I'm hosting a guest here already. I think he's getting a bit lonely... Alright. Talk to ya later."

He then hung up, and sighed. He turned around only to find his friends here. He gasped and gave a large smile towards them, "Guys! You're here!"

"I see you're busy, Takao." Said Max, grinning, "What are you doing?"

Takao grinned, and literally ran up to give each of them a hug. He missed his best friends, and he didn't think he'd see them anytime soon. Once throught, he pulled back and stood there, smiling, "I'd love for you to spend the night, but there's already a guest here."

"No worries, Takao." Said Rei, holing up his hand, "We don't plan to stay very long. If we do end up spending the night, we'd always make room."

"Hn." Said the silent dual-haired teen.

The bluenet smiled, "Alright." He turned away, "Grampa, there's more guests here!"

"Alright, Takao!" Replied a voice in the kitchen.

"Who's your other guest, Takao?" Asked Max, now curious.

The bluenet held out an arm, as if he's showing the way, "He's in the guest room resting, but you should know him."

Rei and Max shrugged, and walked by the bluenet to their guest room. Kai, however, just merely stood there, eyeing the bluenet. As if understanding, said bluenet nodded, "I'd like to keep tab of Brooklin, just to make sure he's alright. We aren't exactly close, but I do call him weekly."

Kai looked down, "I see."

Silence.

Takao blinked for a moment when he realizes his friends went silent. I guess they found out their mystery guest. He guesses Kai wouldn't take this guest very well. So, he decided to warn him first, "Kai..."

"I know." He murmured, "I can handle him just fine."

The bluenet nodded, "Alright."

Once the both followed, the bluenet walked in, along with his dual-haired friend, and looked to see Max and Rei sitting down, looking curious and confused at the same time. They liked this person as a friend, but it's what he'd done that got them uncomfortable. His orange hair laying on the pillow looking content, and eyes closed.

"Yuriy?" Asked Rei quietly so that way he wouldn't wake him up.

The bluenet smiled, "Of course. He apparently hurt himself, so I invited him to spend the night here. He's resting so his wound would be healed."

"Why didn't you take him to the hospital?" Asked Max, more curious and more concerned.

The bluenet shrugged, "I just thought I'd take care of him myself."

Silence.

"So..." Started Rei, now wanting to change the subject, "What shall we do?"

The bluenet grinned, "I thought we'd beyblade. We'd catch up in style, and we could have lunch later. I'm starvin'."

Rei nodded, "Sounds good."

The nekojin noticed how long the bluenet's hair is. Sure, it's their family tradition, but he wondered if Takao even liked his hair. He decided to test that. He walked up to him, grinning, "Say, Takao."

"Hm?" Asked said bluenet, looking at the older.

Rei pointed at Takao's head, "Do you plan to cut that hair anytime soon? It's not that I don't like it, I'm just curious."

Takao fiddled a bit, and started to play with his ponytail, "It's family tradition to keep our hair long."

"I know, but do you like it?" Rei asked.

Takao blinked, "I do. I don't care about my hair, or how long it gets. I don't even care what other people think."

The raven-haired teen noticed how neat and tangle free the bluenet's hair looked. He takes good care of his hair, I see. The golden-eyed teen nodded, "I see. Well, it looks nice on you either way."

"Thanks." Takao murmured, and walked away, a bit embarrassed now. The raven-haired teen started to follow, only to be stopped by Kai.

Kai glared at him.

As if understanding, he smiled, "What? It was a compliment."

Kai merely shook his head in disappointment, and walked passed Rei. Ignoring the confused look the other was giving out. Strange. Of all the times he watched Kai, he never really did see him get mad over Takao. It's almost as if he's possessive of him or something.

Silence.

'_Nah, that's ridiculous._' Thought Rei, and walked on forward. Once he reached the others though, he saw Kai sitting next to Takao. The bluenet fidding a bit with his hair. Kai said something no one else but Takao heard. The bluenet gave a soft smile, and nodded. After that, Takao was just fine. Now Rei is reall just seeing things. He decided to sweep that off, and just pass it off as a coincidence. He continued on with his day.

**X-X-X-X**

Once during Rei and Takao's battle, the raven-haired teen knocked Takao off the dish, but the bluenet continued with his battle after. Rei noticed that Takao never backed down from a battle, and always took pain. However, the bluenet just swept off the pain and continued on with their battle. He wondered why the bluenet does that. So, after their beybattle, he decided to casually ask that question without Takao jumping to conclusions.

He walked up to him, and offered a handshake, "Good battle, Takao. Though, I'm concerned. You could've gotten hurt when I accidently knocked you out of the beydish."

"I'm alright, Rei!" The bluenet cheered, "It was actually a fun battle! I don't care if I get hurt or not, as along we do get some action, right?"

The nekojin nodded, "Right."

It was Kai and Max's turn now, so now would be the time. Rei sat down next to Takao, "Takao...?"

"Hm?" The bluenet asked, not looking at Rei, but at the beybattle. Although, he's still listening.

Rei looked at him for a bit, "Why do you even take the pain from beybattles? Don't you worry you're gonna die? We do worry about you, Takao."

"Oh... Well... Like I said, I don't care if I get hurt, as long as there's some action. Besides, if it costs a life, then yeah... You could get concerned." Replied Takao, deep into thought.

Rei nodded, "Alright. I'm just concerned."

"I'm fine." Takao said, grinning.

_Clang._

_Clang._

The beybattle went on. Although the nekojin noticed Kai was eyeing him all day, and he started to get uncomfortable. He was merely curious about stuff. That's all.

**X-X-X-X**

The old team-mates decided to take a walk and eat out. They enjoyed talking, and enjoyed each other's company only for a certain bluenet to stop when he sees tattoos. He grinned, "Wow, guys. These look awesome."

"Tattoos? Isn't that a bit extrem, Takao?" Asked Max, laughing lightly.

The bluenet looked at Max, and smiled, "Dude, I am thinking of getting one, one day, ya know?"

"You serious?" Asked Rei, looking a bit shocked, "Why?"

Takao blinked, "I just think they're cool. Badass to be exact. I could get one, but I can't yet. Grampa would freak."

"Wow, Takao." Said Rei, chuckling lightly, "You thinkin' of becoming '_badass_', Takao? Dude, that's not you."

Max looked at Rei, "Oh yes it is. Who goes onto the beybattlefield and totally takes pain? Duh, Rei. That's '_badass_', right?"

"If you say so." Chuckled Rei lightly.

Embarrassed, the bluenet, turned to walk away, "Let's go, guys. I'm sure we can talk about this another time."

The raven-haired teen raised an eyebrow, and watched as Takao walked away. Why'd he change the subject? He was sure he was comfortable with the subject earlier. Now, Kai's glaring at him again. Why does Kai glare at him like that? It creeped the nekojin out. He decided to walk too, "Alright, let's go then."

He decided to ignore Kai's glares, but he knows they are there.

**X-X-X-X**

The raven-haired teen watched as Takao randomly walked up to a poster, and read something. It was near the hospital, and it was apparently free flu shots since flu season was near. Rei the noticed Takao looked a bit excited for that. He turned around and smiled at his friends, "I gotta talk to someone in the hospital. I'll be right back."

He ran off.

"Weird." Rei murmured.

Max looked at Rei in curiosity, "What is it, Rei?"

"Takao looked a tiny bit excited after he read that poster." Rei said, rubbing his chin, "I'm just thinking... That is weird."

The blond blinked, "It is getting near flu season after all."

"Then why would he get '_excited_' after reading that?" Rei asked.

The raven-haired teen shivered when he did feel eyes on him. In fact, it felt like they were burning. He was afraid to look at Kai now. Deciding to take his chance, he turned his head only to see those crimson eyes glaring at him. They almost looked fierce, and frightening. He hated when he glares at him like that. It feels like he hates him already now. Why is Kai even glaring at him in the first place? He looked back down, and remained silent.

Silence.

After a while, the bluenet came back out, and grinned at his friends, who were awfully quiet for his liking, "Guys? What's wrong? Did someone die out here? Then again we are near a hospital. Maybe we should go to a brighter place. Come on, let's go eat! Catch up, ya knows, guys?"

"Hn." Replied the silent dual-haired teen, "Come on."

Both Rei and Max watched as both Takao and Kai walked away. Apparently, they've been getting along today, and apparently... Kai seems to be mad at Rei, and he has no idea why. Soon, the blond and the raven-haired teen followed silently. Apparently in wonder.

**X-X-X-X**

After the four friends ate, they went back to Takao's dojo only to be greeted by a lively Yuriy. He was apparently eating silently up until the four friends got home. The carrot head greeted them, and they eventually hung out, catching up at old times. However, the raven-haired teen couldn't feel more uncomfortable around Kai. Every time he tried to bring up the subject of what happened at the hospital, Kai would glare at him. He did get into some conversation, but everything that happened today, it just feels uncomfortable.

Once supper was made, Kai stood up, "Rei, can I talk to you, alone?"

Rei froze.

The blunet looked up at Kai who stood up and walked out, "Huh...? Kai?"

The dual-haired teen looked at him and stared. He gave off a serious face, and he obviously wasn't please. Whatever it was, the bluenet wanted to help, so he stood up. Kai glared, but it didn't have an effect on the bluenet. He just stood up, and just stood there, waiting for Kai to lead the way. Once the dual-haired teen gave up, he rolled his eyes, and walked outside with Takao following him.

The raven-haired teen watched with interest, and stood up to follow them, leaving the rest of the team curious and confused.

**X-X-X-X**

Once outside, Kai turned to Rei and ignored Takao who was obviously there between them.

Silence.

The raven-haired teen watched Takao as he stood there, "What's the big deal, Kai? I was merely curious today because I wanted to know Takao's habits, and other things like that."

"Well, somethings get _too_ personal, Kon." Said Kai, crossing his arms.

Rei tilted his head, "Personal?"

"Kinomiya has... Things he likes that may creep other people out." Said Kai, closing his eyes.

"Guys...?" Asked Takao, looking confused.

Kai looked over to Takao, and stared, "... Kinomiya."

Silence.

Then finally, the bluenet got it, and immediately got embarrassed, "O-Oh... I went through all those at once today?"

The dual-haired teen nodded.

Rei rose an eyebrow, "Takao?"

Takao fiddled a bit, embarrassed, "Rei... P-Promise you won't tell anyone."

Rei's eyes widen, and realized he was curious about things Takao likes to do without people knowing. He nodded, "I promise, Takao. I'm sorry, I didn't realize how personal I was getting."

Takao nodded, "Kai knows because... Well, he's Kai."

"Hn." Replied the silent teen.

Takao took a deep breath, and looked down, still embarrassed, "Rei... I didn't realize this until Kai pointed them out, but I do have fedishes."

"Fedishes?" Rei asked, tilting his head.

Takao nodded, "... I love pain. Especially pain from needles. Which is why I got excited over a tattoo..."

"And the shots at the hospital." Kai pointed out.

Takao turned red, "Oh, yeah... That."

Rei looked at Takao like he's crazy. He didn't know how he would feel about this. Sure, he knew Takao could sweep off pain just like that, but he had no idea he loved it. No wonder Takao charges into battle without worry about pain. Rei softly smiled, "I promise to keep that promise. I won't tell anyone."

"Thanks, Rei." Said the bluenet, and smiled slight.

The bluenet went back inside. Leaving the two older teens outside.

Silence.

Rei tilted his head, "What about his hair though? He didn't explai-"

"-His hair is a touchy subject to him." Interrupted Kai, eyeing the way Takao left, "His father and his brother wanted his hair cut. He wanted to keep the family tradition, so he keeps it long. They both wanted it cut because... Well, he looks like his mother. Hair color and all."

Rei looked at Kai, a bit of shock in his golden-eyes. No wonder. He just reminded Takao of his mother today. He regretted doing that now.

The dual-haired teen walked away, "Hn."

Rei stood there for a moment feeling bad. After a while, he ran back in. He sat down next to Takao, and grinned at him, "You're hair is beautiful. Never cut it."

The bluenet blushed in embarrassed, and nodded his head, "Never."

Rei smiled, "Good."

He looked at Kai, who apparently minded his own business. However, he gave off a small smile. Rei smiled back, and then moved straight into the conversation. He learned a couple things about Takao. He hoped to get closer, and now... He never felt more close in his life. Takao is special.

He hoped to never lose touch with him.

Ever.

**X-X-X-X  
End...**

* * *

**I do support ReiTaka, and I think it's cute. However, KaiTaka is like... Still number one in my OTP book. Anyways, This was inspired by a few fanfics that I read, and apparently, these traits that Takao has in this fic might be canon. It's no wonder Takao beybattles without fear, nor worry. I mean, you see him get beat up, but then he gets back up, no complaints about pain or nothing. Man, if this person read this story, then she might recognize the way I put Takao in this... Well, I don't claim it. Well, I hope this turns out well, and I hope this turns out good.**

**Like it? Hate it? Review please! I'd LOVE to know what you thought of this fic!**


End file.
